Beatdown Deck
A Beatdown Deck is a strong deck which concentrates on using high ATK powered monsters to bring down the opponents Life Points as quickly as possible. To have a successful deck, players must be able to apply pressure to their opponent at the outset of the game, before any real strategies can be employed. A common misstep in such a deck is to use powerful monsters simply for their power. A successful deck will include monsters that are not only powerful, but have powerful effects to ensure the safety of your monsters. Very few safety cards should be included in Beatdown Decks (Waboku, Hallowed Life Barrier, etc. are not good choices). While a select few, such as Magic Cylinder, may be used, Spell and Trap Cards should focus on clearing the opponent's field as quickly as possible in order to provide for the full potential of the monsters. Monsters should also be Summoned to the Field as quickly as possible. Recommended Cards: * Evil Hero Malicious Edge is a wonderful Level 7 Monster to include in the Beatdown Deck because of his effect that it can be tribute summoned by one tribute when your opponend has a monster on his side of the field. It's a powerful monster because it will inflict Battle Damage to your opponend Life points if it attacks a defense position monster. This Battle Damage will be the difference between the ATK of Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600) and the DEF of the defense position monster, which will be a big hit if this monster has a weak DEF. Additionaly if you play Elemental Hero Stratos to add Elemental Hero Wildheart to your hand, you also will be able to add Evil Hero Malicious Edge to your hand. Then you can also play Reinforcement of the Army. Cards such as Blue-Eyes White Dragon and other powerful, Normal Monsters should be left out, as they contribute little to the overall function of the Deck. *Level Five and Six Monsters, such as the Monarchs, Prime Material Dragon, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6, Jinzo, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Cyber Dragon and White-Horned Dragon. * Impressive Four-Star Monsters like Gene-Warped Warwolf, Gemini Elf, Luster Dragon, Slate Warrior, Vorse Raider, Insect Knight, Alien Shocktrooper, Sabersaurus, Mad Dog of Darkness, Archfiend Soldier, Elemental Hero Neos Alius, Volcanic Rocket, Harpie Queen, Warrior of Atlantis, Gladiator Beast Andal and any other cards with around 1900 ATK Points or more (Even using cards like Chainsaw Insect, Goblin Attack Force, Goblin Elite Attack Force, Giant Orc, Cave Dragon, Zombyra the Dark, Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast, Berserk Gorilla, Infernal Dragon, Jirai Gumo and Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in conjunction with Skill Drain). * ATK-boosting Equip Cards such as Axe of Despair, Mage Power, or United We Stand. * Shrink and other Quick-Play Spell Cards can make your monsters stronger at the Damage Calculation. To avoid that your opponent can activate any Trap Cards or Counter Trap Cards against the effects of your spells, you should play Royal Decree. Then it's useful to play Elemental Hero Wildheart ( + Elemental Hero Stratos ) and Winged Rhynos. Category:Deck Type